


Presente

by carolss



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Robbie Rotten apareça eu quero falar com você" Trixie disse para a caixa de correio.





	Presente

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa após o episódio do amigo secreto – Robbie e Trixie

"Robbie Rotten apareça eu quero falar com você" Trixie disse para a caixa de correio.

Sob circunstâncias normais Robbie diria que não estava lá ou pelo menos fingiria que não se lembrava do nome da menina mas hoje ele estava se sentindo culpado. No dia anterior tinha sido a entrega de presentes do amigo secreto, e Trixie por não ter ganhado nenhum resolvera fugir. Okay que isso provavelmente tinha acontecido mais porque ela errôneamente havia acreditado que havia sido Stephanie que havia tirado ela ao invés de Robbie mas ainda assim a culpa que ele estava sentindo era grande, ele não tinha motivação pra fazer coisas, mas ele nunca pensou que isso seria algo que magoaria alguém.

"Isso é sobre o seu presente do amigo secreto Trixie?"

"Bem sim, na verdade-"

"Aqui" Robbie disse tirando uma de suas invenções do bolso de seu colete (o bolso era maior por dentro, não precisa ser explicado), a invenção em questão era um estilingue que ele tinha projetado e fabricado em suas horas de insônia na madrugada anterior, tinha um mecanismo especial que permitia que ela jogasse três pedras ao mesmo tempo e com a rantia Rotten que os seus alvos seriam acertados. Para a sua surpresa a menina não pareceu tão impressionada com o presente.

"Você não gostou ? É a cor certo ? Eu notei que você tinha uma predileção por vermelho, mas eu deveria ter apenas ido com roxo que sempre combina com tudo"

"Eu gostei, é apenas que eu estava pensando em outra coisa que eu queria"

"E essa coisa seria ?"

"Bem eu acho que Sportacus está preparando a Stephanie para ser a próxima heroína, então eu estava pensando se você consideraria me preparar para ser a próxima vilã"

Um estranho sentimento se apoderou dele, demorou alguns segundos para Robbie conseguir reconhecê-lo como orgulho e mais surpreendente do que isso felicidade. Ao longo dos anos contra seu melhor julgamento ele tinha desenvolvido uma afeição relutante pelas crianças, mas ele nunca pensou que alguma delas viria a ver ele como alguém que em algum nível eles gostariam de ser quando crescessem.

"Bem eu suponho que eu poderia gastar algumas horas do meu dia com isso, mas você vai ter que me devolver o estilingue então já que você quer esse como o seu presente" ele disse tentando parecer casual.

"Nah, eu vou ficar com ele, e você me ensinar mesmo assim"

_Orgulhosa e convencida já_  Robbie pensou se sentindo tão orgulhoso.


End file.
